fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Federal programs
Quote "Each State, in ratifying the Constitution, is considered as a sovereign body, independent of all others, and only to be bound by its own voluntary act. In this relation, then, the new Constitution will, if established, be a FEDERAL, and not a NATIONAL constitution." -- James Madison, Federalist No. 39, January 1788 Background State rights vs. Federal rights. National Programs. The states of the Union DO NOT have to comply with federal law when that law is clearly a violation of the supreme law of the land and the state constitutions. State legislatures do rebuff unconstitutional laws from Washington, DC. D.C.'s architects of totalitarian government despise instances when states stand up to say no to Federal programs. Feds bully and issue unfunded mandates. * Planks about Federal programs from Mark Rauterkus High spending justifies the elimination of unconstitutional agencies. Departments and authorities have highly paid bureaucrats. The goal isn't to bash programs. But, we should unravel unconstitutional programs by spinning them into the private sector and out of the public sector. Great and good programs can stand on their own, beyond our scope of a governmental department or authority. :People will gladly contribute or make transactions when things are important to them. ::The aftermath of 9-11 proved that concerned citizens will conclusively give to worthy causes. ::When it's important, people pull together! But the government has taken over so many of these functions that that people don't want to contribute. They think, "Oh, there's a government program to take care of the bum on the street. There's a governmen program like social security to take care of my grandmother, or the kids, or the ill." NEW HAMPSHIRE rejects National ID as not proper for government : News With Views source by Devvy from March 20, 2006. The New Hampshire House voted overwhelmingly to reject the Transportation Committee's recommendation of ITL and in a subsequent motion to pass HB 1582, forbidding any state agency from participating in any national ID requirement. NH cans National ID : California officials are concerned that it won't have the funds to comply so as to turn the Calif. driver's licenses into national IDs. : Jim Doyle, Wisconsin Gov., signed Assembly Bill 69, which moves Wisconsin toward compliance with sweeping federal requirements mandated by the REAL ID law. In signing this legislation, the Governor was following the recommendation of the Wisconsin Department of Transportation. :"Tightening the process to crack down on drivers' license fraud is an important goal," Governor Doyle said. However, the federal REAL ID Act is an enormous, under-funded mandate by Congress that is going to present massive implementation challenges for every state. The federal government doesn't seem to have thought through these challenges or offered the states the necessary help, guidance, or resources to implement this mandate. That being said, the state has to comply with federal law, and this bill will allow us to begin to take the necessary steps to do so. Bully Threat States have until May of 2008 to comply with all federal REAL ID Act requirements. If states are not in compliance at that time, residents will not be able to use their drivers' licenses for federal purposes, including boarding commercial airplanes, or entering federal buildings. State governments are independent, although subordinated, sovereignties, not subdivisions of the federal government. Although the federal government may regulate many of their functions directly well, for example, it subjects state water districts to the Clean Water Act, it may not require them to exercise their own governmental powers in a manner dictated by federal law. The states may be encouraged, bribed or threatened into entering into joint federal state programs of various sorts, from unemployment insurance to Medicaid; but they may not be commanded directly to use their own governmental apparatus in the service of federal policy. There is a modest jurisprudence of the Tenth Amendment that seems to have settled on this proposition. See the DOJ of Justice memorandum for a fuller elaboration. Federal government can bribe states and threaten them. But states cannot be forced into actions. Marbury v Madison, U.S. v Lopez and Printz/Mack vs US. It is your God-given right to travel freely. One of the insidious provisions of this so-called National ID is that you won't be able to enter a federal facility, fly or take Amtrak. This is a violation of your right to travel. Lawsuits will be filed to stop this national ID because it violates constitutional rights. Washington, DC, rally sponsored by The Patriot Caucus and the Citizens Justice Institute on April 17, 2006. "FREEDOM THROUGH COMPLIANCE" -US Department of Homeland Security http://www.kiva.net/~kvc/HomSec/homesec.htm http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hsdwatch